When We Meet Again After A Long time
by Marselina Liliana Ahn
Summary: pertemuan antara JoonMyeon dan Yifan yang sudah lama tak bertemu. A KrisHo EXO Crack pair FanFict
1. Chapter 1 : We Meet again

WHEN WE MEET AGAIN AFTER A LONG TIME

.

.

.

.

Title : when we meet again after a long time

Author : Marselina Ahn

Main cast : Wu Yifan and Kim JoonMyeon

Other cast : EXO member , Ahn AeRin (OC) , and many more

Genre : romance, humor , drama

Length : chaptered

Rating : T

Warning : SLASH , BL , ShouNeun-ai , typo(s) , gaje , EYD berantakan , cerita yang membosankan , de el el

Summary : kesalah pahaman di masa lalu membuat hubungan antara Yifan dan JoonMyeon memburuk , namun apa jadinya bila mereka di pertemukan lagi dan menyelesaikan masalah masa lalu mereka ? – bad summary

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

..

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

## KRISHO ##

Seorang namja manis bersurai kecoklatan tengah berlari dengan cepat nya di lobby sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di segala bidang , kebetulan namja manis itu bekerja di cabang perusahaan itu yang bergerak di bidang pariwisata , namja manis itu tak jarang merutuki dirinya sendiri karena bisa bisa nya telat di hari sepenting ini

" Myeonie oppa " merasa namanya di panggil , dia menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan seorang gadis cantik berkulit putih pucat berambut hitam lurus dan panjang.

" ommona , Rin-ya , kenapa kau masih santai di lobby ? kita sudah telat " geram JoonMyeon –sang namja manis – melihat teman sekantornya yang berjalan dengan santai .

" kenapa harus terburu buru , oppa ?" tanya AeRin – teman kantor junhyung –.

" aaiisshhh , apa kau lupa ? hari ini kita kan akan kedatangan klien kita dari China , kalau kita telat , bisa bisa kita di sembur oleh wanita agak sedikit tua yang bermarga Jung itu " ujar kesal JoonMyeon yang melihat Aerin yang masih santai santai saja .

" ommona , kita telat " ujar Aerin panic sendiri " oppa , apa oppa lupa hah ? jadwal mereka datang di undur menjadi siang , kenapa oppa bisa lupa ?" tanya Aerin dengan tampang Kalem nya.

" ah iyaa , aku lupa hehe " ujar JoonMyeon terkekeh kecil.

" hhaaiss , dasar pelupa " ujar Aerin .

" yaa ! aku mendengar itu Ahn Aerin " ujar JoonMyeon dengan memasang wajah garangnya.

" sudahlah oppa , lebih baik kita segera ke atas , sebelum kita benar benar telat " ujar Aerin menyeret JoonMyeon menuju Lift , tak jarang Aerin terkekeh kecil mendengar gerutuan JoonMyeon untuknya.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah kini berganti menjadi siang dengan panas matahari yang cukup terik , JoonMyeon dan Aerin sedang berjalan di sekitar taman Golf yang akan di gunakan oleh Klien dari China dan presdir mereka .

" ada dendam apa Wanita bermarga Jung itu pada kita , sampai sampai kita disuruh mengecek kelapangan seperti ini " JoonMyeon berkata dengan wajah kesalnya yang sedikit memerah karena kesal dan juga kepanasan.

" sudahlah oppa , anggaplah kita sedang ber-olahraga , dan berhenti mengeluh , karena jika oppa terus mengeluh itu hanya akan memperburuk keadaan " ujar Aerin dengan bijaknya , sementara JoonMyeon yang sudah biasa di ceramahi seperti itu oleh Aerin hanya mempoutkan bibirnya .

" kurasa ini sudah sempurna " ujar Aerin ketika dia sudah selesai mengecek semua persiapan di lapangan Golf.

" ayo kembali ke kantor oppa " ujar Aerin pada JoonMyeon yang daritadi terus mengekor padanya

" hhaaahh , untung aku ber-partner denganmu yang bekerja cepat Rin-ya , sehingga penderitaan ini cepat berakhir , Gomawo " JoonMyeon berucap dengan menyunggingkan senyuman termanisnya .

" cheonma oppa , lebih baik sekarang kita cepat berganti baju menjadi baju Sporty , kudengar kita berdua nanti di suruh mengikuti Choi Sajangnim bermain Golf bersama klien dari China itu " ujar Aerin menyeret JoonMyeon agar mengikutinya .

" bermain Golf? Yang benar saja? Aku tidak mau! Siang ini panas sekali Rin-ya" keluh JoonMyeon yang memang tidak terlalu suka olahraga Golf.

" tidak! Tidak ada penolakan untuk yang satu ini, ini perintah langsung dari Choi sajangnim " Aerin masih terus menyeret JoonMyeon agar terus mengikutinya.

" ayolah, Hye. Aku tak mau bermain Golf. Lagipula aku tak terlalu bisa bermain Golf" JoonMyeon beralasan pada Aerin sembari memasang puppy eyes nya.

" puppy eyes mu tak akan mempan padaku, oppa. Aku sudah terlalu sering melihat oppa ber-aegyo, jadi tak akan mempan " Aerin berkata ketus dan membuat JoonMyeon mengerang frustasi.

" baiklah, aku akan ikut di Golf itu " ujar JoonMyeon dengan lesu.

" nah, begitu dong daritadi"

.

.

.

Seorang namja tampan berperawakan tinggi turun dengan gaya cool nya dari lamborigni hitam nya , namja tampan bersurai blonde itu melepaskan kacamata hitam yang bertengger dihidung nya dengan indah, membuat sinar matahari jatuh langsung tepat di manik mata tajam nya yang tampak memukau.

" ayo Yifan, kita ke dalam " ujar Mr. Wu pada sang anak yang memiliki gelar Direktur di Wu Corp. itu , Yifan mengikuti sang ayah yang berjalan masuk ke dalam kantor dari Choi Corp.

" selamat datang di kantor kami Tuan Wu dan tuan muda Wu " ujar yeoja yang cukup berumur bermarga Jung itu

" apa kabar Miss Jung? " ucap Tuan Wu sekedar berbasa basi.

" kabar baik tuan Wu , tuan Choi sudah menunggu di lapangan Golf , mari ikuti saya " ujar Miss Jung membimbing tuan Wu dan Yifan menuju ke lapang Golf.

" ah , kalian sudah datang rupanya " ujar Siwon yang hendak memukul bola golf nya.

" hey Siwon-ah , mari kita bersikap biasa , aku tidak mau terlalu kaku hari ini " ujar Tuan Wu yang tersenyum melihat partner kerjanya.

" baiklah Ahjussi , hai Yifan, kau juga ikut ?" tanya Siwon pada Yifan sekedar berbasa basi.

" ah iya Siwon-sshi, aku rasa aku butuh re-freshing setelah banyak bekerja " ujar Yifan dengan senyumnya.

" ahh, tak perlu seformal itu, cukup panggil aku Siwon, tidak usah pakai embel-embel –sshi" ujar Siwon yang tahu bahwa tuan muda keluarga Wu ini kurang bergaul dengan yang lain sehingga tampak kaku.

" baiklah Siwon, jadi sekarang kita bermain Golf?"

" tentu, aku sedang mempersiapkan perlatan Golf untuk kalian berdua, dan ahh, lebih baik berganti baju dulu, agar mudah bermain Golf " ujar Siwon .

" Choi Sajangnim , ini peralatan Golf dan juga baju ganti untuk Tuan Wu dan Tuan Muda Wu " ujar JoonMyeon yang baru sampai di lapangan bersama Aerin.

"YOU" ujar JoonMyeon dan Yifan bersamaan .

" yakk ! sedang apa kau disini ?" tanya JoonMyeon sambil menuding Hidung Yifan.

" harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu , sedang apa kau disini hah ?" balas Yifan dengan nada angkuhnya.

" hei hei , kalian sudah saling mengenal ?" tanya siwon menengahi JoonMyeon dan Yifan.

" siwon , apa hubungan mu dengan namja pendek itu ?" tanya Yifan sambil menatap kesal JoonMyeon.

" Kim JoonMyeon itu pegawai ku yang terbaik , Ahn Aerin juga " ujar siwon menunjuk JoonMyeon dan Aerin.

" kau mempekerjakan dia, siwon-ah ? apa perusahaan mu tidak di buat nya hancur ?" sindir Yifan menatap JoonMyeon remeh.

" ya ! apa maksudmu, hah ?" tanya JoonMyeon yang sudah benar benar di buat marah oleh Yifan.

" bahkan dulu juga kau yang membuat semuanya hancur " ujar Yifan, kali ini Yifan berkata dengan nada dingin yang tajam seakan-akan dapat menembus jantung joonMyeon.

DEG

Joonyeon terdiam ketika mengerti apa maksud dari ucapan Wu muda itu, Wu muda itu tengah mengungkit masa lalu mereka.

" itu percuma saja , sesering apapun aku menjelaskan kau tetap tak akan mengerti dan memaafkanku , Mianhae Sajangnim , saya rasa saya merasakan sedikit pusing kepala, saya pergi dulu, annyeong " ujar JoonMyeon dengan mata berkaca-kaca siap meluncurkan air matanya lantas meninggalkan lapangan Golf tersebut.

" JOONMYEON OPPA " teriak Aerin ketika melihat JoonMyeon berlari meninggalkan Lapangan Golf " Mianhae sajangnim , sepertinya saya harus menemani JoonMyeon oppa , beberapa hari ini JoonMyeon oppa sering kelelahan , Annyeong " pamit Aerin yang langsung mengejar JunHyung .

" shit ! " geram Yifan mengusap wajahnya kasar " apa yang telah aku katakan?" gumam Yifan .

" dia siapa mu, Yifan?" tanya sang ayah.

" mantan kekasihku , Moodku tiba tiba buruk, Dad. Aku rasa aku lebih baik pulang saja ." pamit DooJoon lalu pergi meninggalkan Siwon dan appa nya yang cengo karena baru mengetahui tentang info bahwa seorang Wu Yifan pernah memiliki kekasih.

.

.

.

JoonMyeon membasuh wajahnya yang tampak kusut, matanya sedikit sembab karena lelah menangis, menangisi dirinya yang masih saja menyimpan kenangan kenangan indahnya bersama Yifan, kenangan yang menjadi boomerang karena dapat menyakiti hatinya ketika dia mengingatnya .

" kenapa kau begitu bodoh Kim JoonMyeon, kau sudah berjanji untuk melupakan semuanya, 'kan ? ayolah , itu mudah , hanya perlu melupakannya saja " ujar JoonMyeon sembari menunjuk bayangan nya sendiri di cermin.

Tok tok tok

" oppa , Myeonie oppa , gweanchanayo ?" tanya Aerin yang sebelumnya mengetuk pintu toilet dari luar.

" aniya , gwaenchana " jawab JoonMyeon sedikit berteriak dari dalam toilet.

" jeongmalyo ?" tanya Aerin ragu ragu atas jawaban JoonMyeon.

" nde , jeongmal gwaenchana Rin-ya " jawab JoonMyeon masih belum berniat untuk keluar dari toilet.

" yaa , seberapa hebat sih dia itu sampai aku masih mencintai nya sampai sekarang " gumam JoonMyeon lagi, JoonMyeon melihat bayangan dirinya di cermin, mata yang sembab, hidung yang memerah, ahhh, kacau sudah penampilan nya hari ini.

.

.

.

Brakk

Para maid di mansion keluarga Wu sedikit tersentak saat sang Tuan muda membuka pintu kamarnya dengan sangat keras dan membuat suara yang cukup nyaring, para Maid memperhatikan sang tuan muda yang tampak kacau, jas yang di sampirkan di bahunya, dasi yang sudah tak terpasang dengan benar, dan rambut berwarna Blonde nya yang tampak sangat acak-acakan.

Blamm

Dan sekarang sang tuan muda menutup pintu kamarnya dengan sama keras nya dan membuat para maid semakin bingung.

Yifan menjatuhkan tubuhnya dengan kasar kekasur nya, menenggelamkan wajah tampan nya di bantal, sepertinya tuan muda Wu ini sedang Galau.

" hey Ge, kau tampak kacau" Yifan sedikit kaget saat sebuah suara lain menggema dikamar Yifan.

" YA! Bocah! Kalau masuk kamar orang lain, ketuklah pintu dulu" ujar Yifan yang kesal saat melihat adik nya bersandar didinding kamarnya.

" seperti baru pertama kali saja aku seperti ini" ujar namja yang tak kalah tampan dari Yifan "dan lagi, aku bukan bocah, Ge. Aku sudah 21 tahun " ujar namja bermata seperti panda.

" sudah, lebih baik kau keluar, siluman panda"

Brughh

" auchh" Yifan mengaduh kesakitan saat Tao, sang adik yang baru saja ia sebut sebagai siluman panda itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Yifan.

" YA! Anak panda, sakit bodoh, heyy, cepat bangun dari tubuhku " Yifan terus membentak adiknya yang masih saja asyik menyiksanya.

" baiklah Naga China, siluman panda ini sudah beranjak dari tubuhmu" ujar Tao balik mengejek kakak nya. "kau seperti baru saja patah hati, Ge" Tao melihat dari atas kebawah penampilan kakaknya, Yifan berantakan sekali, jelas ini bukan gaya dari seorang Wu Yifan.

" sudahlah, jangan banyak bertanya, lebih baik kau kembali berlatih Wushu sana" Yifan berkata dengan nada dinginnya.

" aku sebenarnya juga ingin berlatih Wushu, tapi tadi pagi ada tamu tak diundang yang aku tak suka" gumam Tao.

" tamu tak diundang?" Yifan mengernyitkan keningnya.

" kau tau, Ge. Tadi pagi 2 _princess _–yang aku tak percaya mereka di sebut _princess_ - dari keluarga Jung itu datang ke mansion kita" ujar Tao dengan nada malas nya.

" 2 _princess _Jung?"

" iya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jessica Jung dan Krystal Jung itu"

" untuk apa mereka kesini?" tanya Yifan.

"mungkin mereka kesini untuk mengganggu kita berdua, yah, daritadi pagi aku dipaksa Mommy untuk menemani Jung-Fuckin'-Krystal itu, sehingga aku tak bisa berlatih Wushu, dan kurasa Jung yang satu lagi akan mengganggu hari mu, Ge."

" kemana dua orang itu?" tanya Yifan.

" pergi belanja bahan makanan dengan Mommy, mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan pulang" jawab Tao.

" aku harus pergi" ujar Yifan yang segera bangkit/? Dari tidurnya .

" pergi kemana, Ge?" tanya Tao yang keheranan melihat Yifan sang kakak seperti buronan polisi yang tengah berusaha untuk bersembunyi.

" kemana saja. Yang pasti tidak ada Jessica Jung itu" ujar Yifan yang langsung melesat ke kamar mandi dikamarnya untuk membersihkan tubuhnya dan berganti pakaian.

" ya, sebaiknya aku juga pergi daripada harus berurusan lagi dengan Bungsu Jung itu lagi" ujar Tao yang pergi dari kamar Yifan.

.

.

.

JoonMyeon melangkahkan kaki nya di daerah sungai Han, mencoba untuk menenangkan diri setelah seharian dia lelah dengan pekerjaan serta lelah karena terus teringat masa lalunya saat masih bersama Yifan.

" bagaimana bisa dia ada di Korea?" gumam JoonMyeon yang mendudukkan tubuhnya di salah satu bangku yang ada di dekat Sungai Han.

" ahh iya, aku lupa, keluarga Wu kan memiliki rumah dan perusahaan di Korea, tapi, dari beribu yang ingin bekerja sama dengan Presdir Choi, kenapa harus Wu Corp yang dipilih?" JoonMyeon kembali merutuk kenyataan bahwa setelah ini pasti ia akan sering bertemu dengan Wu Yifan itu.

" kenapa dunia sempit sekali? Kenapa aku ahrus bertemu dengan nya lagi?"

" mungkin itu takdir"

JoonMyeon tersentak kaget saat ada yang menjawab ucapannya, JoonMyeon menoleh kan pandangan nya kesamping, manik mata nya menemukan sesosok namja yang ia tak tahu namja itu siapa, bahkan ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu.

" hi! Aku tahu kau kebingungan karena kita baru bertemu sekarang dan aku langsung sok akrab padamu, perkenalkan, aku Jung TaekWoon " ujar namja tampan yang duduk di samping JoonMyeon itu sembari mengulurkan tangan nya, mencoba berjabat tangan, dengan sedikit kaku, JoonMyeon menerima uluran tangan TaekWoon.

" wahh, kulitmu halus dan sangat putih, kau juga manis"

Blush

Walaupun ini pertemuan pertama dan perkenalan awal, tapi JoonMyeon sudah bisa dibuat merona oleh namja bermarga Jung itu.

" t-terima kasih, a-aku Kim JoonMyeon " ujar JoonMyeon saat melepas jabatan tangan mereka.

" nama yang cantik untuk namja manis nan cantik sepertimu"

Blush

Oh, ingin rasanya JoonMyeon menenggelamkan dirinya ke sungai Han karena malu karena dia tak dapat menyembunyikan rona merah di wajah nya saat mendengar ucapan TaekWoon.

" Kim JoonMyeon" panggil TaekWoon, JoonMyeon pun melihat ke arah TaekWoon "seperti nya aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padamu"

Dan sekarang JoonMyeon ingin pingsan saja saat mendengar TaekWoon mengatakan cinta padanya.

.

.

.

Yifan melangkahkan kakinya di daerah sungai Han, ahh, sudah lama ia tak berkunjung ke korea, ya meskipun dia berkebangsaan Kanada, tapi ia dan keluarga masih punya sanak saudara di korea , dan ia juga memiliki perusahaan dan mansion di korea.

Yifan mendudukkan dirinya di dekat sungai han, melempar kerikil kerikil kecil kearah sungai hand an membuat air sungai han yang tenang sedikit bergelombang, rasanya Yifan merindukan moment seperti ini, moment dimana dia akan melepas jenuhnya di dekat sungai Han bersama seseorang yang dulu selalu menemaninya.

" JoonMyeon" lirih Yifan tanpa ia sadari, Yifan rindu, sangat Rindu pada seorang Kim JoonMyeon, tapi jika menilik ke masa lalu, maka amarah akan menguasai Yifan.

" tapi aku rasa tadi aku keterlaluan padanya" bagaimanapun juga Yifan merasa bersalah saat melihat JoonMyeon yang berlari dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, siap untuk menjatuhkan air matanya.

"tapi bagaimanapun juga dia yang salah" oke, sepertinya tuan muda Wu ini sangat labil, baru saja menyebut dirinya yang salah, lalu tiba tiba menuding JoonMyeon yang salah, hahh, mungkin tuan muda Wu ini benar benar sedang galau sehingga membuat ia lagil sendiri.

" argght, daripada terus memikirkan nya, lebih baik aku makan saja di café di dekat sini" ujar Yifan, bangkit dari duduknya di tanah, lalu membersihkan celana bagian belakang nya.

"baiklah, seperti nya tidak buruk makan di café"

Yifan melangkahkan kaki nya sembari melihat pemandangan di sekitar sini, da nada satu pemandangan yang membuat ia menghentikan langkah nya, pemandangan yang cukup membuat amarah nya memuncak, sebenarnya apa yang tuan muda Wu lihat? Sebenarnya ini simple saja, ia melihat Kim JoonMyeon sedang duduk dengan seseorang yang tampak sedang menggoda JoonMyeon, oh ayolah tuan muda Wu, bukankah anda sudah tidak memiliki perasaan pada JoonMyeon tu.

" ya, benar. Untuk apa aku cemburu melihat mereka, aku kan sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan JoonMyeon itu"

Ahh, ternyata JoonMyeon maupun Yifan masih terlalu kekanak-kanakan, mereka selalu menyangkal apa yang hati mereka katakan.

TBC

Oke, silahkan keroyok Mars.

Bukan nya ngelanjutin Should Have Treated You Better, malah bikin Fict baru.

Berchapter pula.

Oke, yang nagih ff SHTYB , ditunggu aja, Mars males kalo harus ngetik lagi kelanjutannya.

Sebenarnya kelanjutan nya itu udah ada di Laptop Mars, tapi berterima kasihlan kalian pada Jung DaeNam~ie yang dengan baik hati meninggalkan laptop Mars di rumah kita di Jakarta, dan Mars males lagi kalo mesti ngambil laptop ke Jakarta, jadilah sebagai hukuman nya untuk Dae~ie, sebelum laptop Mars balik, laptop milik dia jadi milik Mars, lumayan lah buat ngetik ff baru.

Mueheheh

Dan yang belum tau Jung TaekWoon itu siapa, kalian harus check Google, masa kalian ngga kenal sih ama Daddy Mars yang kedua ini, TaekWoon itu member VIXX dengan StageName Leo, dan yang tahu sifat asli dari Leo Daddy ini pasti ngerasa kalo disini Leo Daddy OOC banget, 'cause kan di aslinya Daddy ku yang satu ini jarang pake banget ngobrol, boro-boro ngobrol , bersuara aja kalo lagi nyanyi, marah-marah yang jarang dan kalo lagi ketemu Latte doing.

Kenapa Mars bikin Leo Daddy OOC?

Karena Mars lagi mau aja, muehehehe , kan Mars lagi bereksperimen ngebuat Daddy Mars yang satu ini jadi sosok namja yang bermulut manis gitu.

Dan ada yang nanya ama Mars, kalo 2JUN, seme nya siapa?

DooJoon appa dong, kan DooJoon itu ultimate seme di B2ST, dan pasti pada heran, JunHyung kan keren dan terlihat sebagai sosok seme, tapi percayalah, ada waktu waktu di mana JunHyung umma keliatan sangat manis dan imut .

Dan ada yang nge-PM ke Mars, dia nanya , Mars suka ngga sih ama Official Pair?

Jawaban nya adalah….

Muehehehe

Kan udah Mars bilang, Mars itu penganut sejati Crack Pair, ngga deng, Mars juga suka official pair , tapi buat Teen Top aja ama 2PM aja , kalo yang lain sih official pairnya sering Mars tentang, muehehehe

Terus ada yang nanya lagi, Mars suka ff suho!Uke ?

TENTU CINTA #CIVOK BASAH

Mars paling suka ff YAOI dengan Suho sebagai uke nya, muehehehe

Mars ngga perduli apa kata orang tentang Mars yang terlalu fanatic untuk menjadikan Suho umma sebagai uke

Oh ayolah, Suho umma itu manis nya ngga nahan, kulit nya putih menandingi HyunA 4Minute , tubuhnya itu lhoooo aje gileeeee , mungil amat, cute abisssss

Oke , abaikan Mars yang mulai berfangirl ria .

Adakah yang mau me-review ff abal milik Marselina Ahn ini?

Mars harap sih harus banyak, HARUS!

#jduakk

#maksa


	2. Chapter 2 : FlashBack

WHEN WE MEET AGAIN AFTER A LONG TIME

.

.

.

.

Title : when we meet again after a long time

Author : Marselina Ahn

Main cast : Wu Yifan and Kim JoonMyeon

Other cast : EXO member , Ahn AeRin (OC) , and many more

Genre : romance, humor , drama

Length : chaptered

Rating : T

Warning : SLASH , BL , ShouNeun-ai , typo(s) , gaje , EYD berantakan , cerita yang membosankan , de el el

Summary : kesalah pahaman di masa lalu membuat hubungan antara Yifan dan JoonMyeon memburuk , namun apa jadinya bila mereka di pertemukan lagi dan menyelesaikan masalah masa lalu mereka ? – bad summary

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

_Itu JoonMyeon, yang berjalan dengan tenang di koridor SM High School itu Kim JoonMyeon, si manis dari keluarga biasa-biasa saja, si pintar yang beruntung mendapatkan beasiswa di sekolah ellite tersebut, sekolah untuk anak-anak dari kalangan atas,menjadi tambatan hati Wu YiFan, si tampan anak pertama keluarga Wu yang sangat berpengaruh, menjadi seorang kekasih dari namja tampan yang selalu mencintainya, memiliki sahabat baik seperti Kim HimChan, anak keluarga Kim yang juga sangat kaya, harus nya JoonMyeon sangat bahagia dengan ini, tapi ada satu hal yang membuat ia tak suka disini._

_Jessica Jung._

_Si sulung Jung itu selalu mengganggunya, entah itu karena apa, JoonMyeon tidak tahu, yang pasti, dari awal JoonMyeon masuk ke sekolah ini, sudah tampak sekali Jessica Jung itu tak menyukainya, membencinya lebih tepat._

_" hei, Kim JoonMyeon" nada dingin dari si gadis cantik sulung keluarga Jung itu menyapa indra pendengaran JoonMyeon, JoonMyeon sedikit takut, tapi sungguh, jika ia menghindari Jung itu, maka selalu ada kekacauan terjadi di keluarga kecilnya._

_" J-Jessica-sshi" sahut JoonMyeon lirih._

_" ya, ini aku " ujar Jessica dengan angkuh. " hey lihat, aku memiliki beberapa dokumen tak penting disini" ujar Jessica sembari memperlihatkan sebuah map pada JoonMyeon, JoonMyeon mengernyitkan kening nya, apa maksud sulung Jung ini?_

_" Kim JongDae, adik dari seorang Kim JoonMyeon, 2 tahun lebih muda dari Kim JoonMyeon, bersekolah di Shinhwa high school dengan jalan beasiswa, wah wah wah, ternyata kalian berdua sama-sama pintar, kalian berdua hebat"_

_JoonMyeon kebingungan, tentu saja, sejak kapan Jessica Jung itu mencari informasi keluarga kecilnya, keluarga kecilnya bersama sang adik, berdua, hanya berdua, tanpa orang tua, jelas, orang tua mereka sudah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu._

_" kau harus tahu Kim, ayahku adalah salah satu orang yang berpengaruh di sekolah itu"_

_Sungguh, JoonMyeon melihat jelas seringaian mengerikan di wajah gadis Jung itu._

_" bagaimana ya kalau JongDae itu tak bersekolah lagi karena beasiswa nya dicabut? Ahh, mungkin dia akan sedih"_

_" apa maksudmu Jessica-sshi?" tanya JoonMyeon._

_" putuskan Kris"_

_"huh?!"_

_Apa yang barusan sulung Jung itu katakan? Menyuruhnya untuk melepas Kris Wu? Tentu saja JoonMyeon tak mau, sungguh demi apapun itu, Kim JoonMyeon sangat mencintai seorang Wu Yifan, dan ia tak ingin kehilangan Wu Yifan yang mencintainya._

_" aku tidak bisa" jawab JoonMyeon._

_" baiklah, mudah saja, besok kemungkinan adik tersayangmu tak akan bisa bersekolah lagi, ahh, mungkin lebih bagus kalau kau juga tidak bersekolah lagi, bagaimana kalau aku mencabut beasiswa kalian berdua? Bukankah itu sangat menarik? Ahh, dan jangan lupakan, aka nada banyak 'hadiah' lainnya menghampiri keluarga kecilmu itu di setiap harinya jika kau menolak perintahku, bagaimana?"_

_Dan inilah yang tak JoonMyeon suka dari orang orang tinggi dalam artian pangkat dan harta di sekolah ini, mereka selalu menindas yang kecil, yang menurut mereka hanya sampah yang singgah di sekolah ini._

_" aku memberikan kau waktu sampai pelajaran berakhir, kau bisa memikirkannya Kim."_

_Joonmyeon menunduk, dia kebingungan? Ia harus apa? Apa ia menyelamatkan keluarga kecilnya saja? Tapi itu sama saja melepaskan orang yang ia cintai, tapi kalau ia mempertahankan Kris, maka keluarga kecilnya yang menjdai taruhannya._

_" tuhan, aku harus apa?" lirih JoonMyeon_

_._

_._

_._

_" kau ini kenapa, JoonMyeon?" tanya HimChan yang melihat ada yang berbeda pada JoonMyeon, hey, JoonMyeon yang biasa selalu tersenyum manis dan hangat, bersifat ceria, berbeda dengan sekarang, JoonMyeon terlihat suram, ia lebih pendiam hari ini._

_" apa kau sakit, Joon~ie?" tanya HimChan " apa kau mau akau menghubungi Kris?" tanya HimChan lagi._

_" tidak, HimChan. Jangan hubungi Kris, aku tak mau ia khawatir " jawab JoonMyeon lirih._

_" kau ada masalah? Masalah apa? Apa Jongdae sedang sakit? Ada apa sebenarnya?"_

_JoonMyeon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan pertanyaan yang diajukan HimChan._

_" hey, bicaralah padaku, aku akan membantumu sebisaku" ujar Himchan dengan nada yang cukup menenangkan JoonMyeon._

_" benarkah? Benarkah kau akan menolongku, HimChan?" tanya JoonMyeon yang menatap HimChan penuh harap, dengan yakin, HimChan menganggukkan kepalanya._

_" kumohon, bantu aku" lirih JoonMyeon._

_" apa yang bisa kubantu?" tanya HimChan._

_" bantulah aku untuk lepas dari Kris, buat Kris memutuskanku , buat ia tak menyukaiku" ujar JoonMyeon, HimChan menatap JoonMyeon, sedikit terkejut saat mendengar kata yang keluar dari bibir manis JoonMyeon, JoonMyeon ingin melepas Kris? Bukankah JoonMyeon sangat mencintai Kris? Kenapa ia ingin lepas dari Kris?_

_" kumohon" dan HimChan hanya dapat mengangguk saat JoonMyeon meminta dengan nada yang sangat lirih, penuh penyesalan dan penuh luka._

_._

_._

_._

_" kau melihat JoonMyeon, Lu?" tanya si tampan, si tampan sulung Wu, si tampan yang memiliki kekasih manis seperti Kim JoonMyeon, si tampan dambaan yeoja di sekolah._

_" kulihat ia ke perpustakaan" jawab Lu Han, teman baik dari Wu sulung itu, Lu Han, si tampan yang kadang terlihat cantik yang selalu posesif kepada MinSeok, sang kekasih, Lu Han si namja asli China pewaris Lu Corp yang berpacaran dengan Kim MinSeok, si bungsu Kim, si manis yang sangat cantik dengan tubuh mungilnya, si manis dari keluarga terhormat Kim._

_" terima kasih atas infonya, Lu" ujar Kris. " dan Kurasa our MinSeok~ie tak dapat bernafas dengan benar jika kau terus memeluknya posesif, Lu" tambah Kris yang terkekeh melihat minseok yang tampak susah bernafas di dalam pelukan erat Lu Han._

_" ya! Pabbo Lu! Aku tak bisa bernafas bodoh" rutuk MinSeok yang berhasil lepas dari pelukan Lu muda itu._

_" hehehe, maaf sayang, aku terlalu takut untuk kehilanganmu" gombal Lu Han pada minseok._

_" jangan membual, Lu. Kau membuatku ingin muntah." Ujar MinSeok dengan nada jijik dan itu membuat LuHan sedikit kesal dan tampaklah aura hitam di sekitar Lu Han, Kris terkekeh melihat itu._

_" lebih baik aku mencari JoonMyeon~ie" lirih Kris yang langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke arah perpustakaan._

_._

_._

_._

_Joonmyeon meremas jari tangan nya, ia gugup, apakah ia harus melakukan ini?_

_" apa kau tak nyaman dengan ini?" tanya HimChan yang melihat JoonMyeon terlihat gelisah._

_" a-aku… apakah aku harus melakukan ini?" tanya JoonMyeon lirih._

_" entahlah, hatimu berkata apa? Turuti saja apa kata hatimu" perintah HimChan._

_' sebenarnya hati kecilku ingin mempertahankan Kris, tapi bagaimana nasib Jongdae, aku tak mau ia bersedih lagi' _

_" ya, aku akan melakukannya" jawab JoonMyeon, mencoba meyakinkan HimChan dan juga mencoba meyakinkan dirinya mungkin._

_"Kris sudah memasuki area perpustakaan" ujar HimChan " kita harus bersiap" JoonMyeon menatap HimChan, ya, benar apa kata HimChan, ia harus bersiap, bersiap menerima apapun yang terjadi setelah ini._

_._

_._

_._

_Kris melangkahkan kakinya memasuki perpustakaan sekolah, perpustakaan yang jarang di kunjungi para siswa maupun siswi di sekolah ini, lalu kenapa perpustakaan ini di bangun? Mungkin sekedar formalitas saja._

_Kris melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pojok ruangan, tempat biasa JoonMyeon membaca buku seorang diri._

_" nghhh~"_

_Kris menghentikan langkahnya sejenak saat mendengar sebuah suara, ahh, desahan lebih tepatnya, dan desahan itu berasal dari pojok ruangan tersebut._

_" siapa yang ada disana?" lirih Kris, dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi, Kris melangkahkan kakinya ke arah suara tersebut berasal._

_What. _

_The. _

_Hell._

_Apa yang Kris lihat saat ini mampu membuat amarah nya memuncak, apa ini sungguhan, apa ia sedang bermimpi, JoonMyeon, kekasihnya, sedang berciuman panas dengan seorang Kim HimChan, bahkan Kris dapat mendengar lenguhan-lenguhan yang keluar dari bibir JoonMyeon saat HimChan mendominasinya, bahkan Kris jelas melihat kedua tangan mungil JoonMyeon melingkar di leher HimChan, JoonMyeon-nya duduk di pangkuan HimChan, bahkan JoonMyeon membiarkan tangan HimChan bergerilya di punggung nya dari balik baju seragamnya yang oh, bahkan seragam JoonMyeon sudah tak rapi, sebagian kancing nya sudah terbuka._

_Kris yang sudah tidak tahan melihat adegan yang terus berlanjut itu memutuskan untuk pergi dari ruangan itu dengan wajah yang memerah karena amarah nya memuncak, tak lupa tangan nya yang mengepal kuat siap untuk memukul siapa saja saat ini juga._

_Sementara itu, dengan perlahan, JoonMyeon dan HimChan menghentikan acara French Kiss mereka saat mereka rasa Kris sudah keluar dari perpustakaan itu, JoonMyeon menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu HimChan, menangis tersedu, ini sungguh menyakitkan untuk Kris dan juga untuk nya._

_" apa ini salah, HimChan?" tanya JoonMyeon lirih._

_" entahlah"_

_._

_._

_._

_Joonmyeon menghentikan langkah nya di depan kelasnya, kelasnya yang juga ruang kelas Kris, haruskah ia masuk?_

_' bersikaplah seakan kau tak tahu bahwa Kris tahu kita berciuman'_

_Joonmyeon mengingat ucapan HimChan, menghela nafas sebentar, JoonMyeon memutuskan untuk memasuki kelas dengan senyuman yang di paksakan._

_" hi! Selamat pagi Joon~ie" sapa MinSeok dengan ceria saat melihat JoonMyeon memasuki kelas._

_" hi! Selamat pagi juga Minseok~ie" jawab JoonMyeon yang tak kalah ceria, ini sudah biasa, semua nya juga tahu, bahwa Kim MinSeok si manis dari keluarga terhormat berteman dengan Kim JoonMyeon si manis dari keluarga biasa saja._

_Kris berjalan menghampiri JoonMyeonn yang belum duduk di kursinya, dari aura yang di keluarkan Kris, JoonMyeon tau, Kris pasti sedang marah besar, dengan wajah polosnya, JoonMyeon mencoba memasang senyuman manisnya._

_" pa-"_

_Plakk_

_Semua orang yang ada di kelas itu terdiam saat melihat seorang Kris Wu menampar pipi putih seorang Kim JoonMyeon, bahkan, Lu Han yang daritadi sibuk dengan gamenya langsung menoleh, tanpa memperdulikan layar psp nya yang sudah bertuliskan 'Game Over' itu._

_Ini aneh, sungguh aneh, semua orang di SM High School juga tahu, bahwa Kris sangat mencintai JoonMyeon, tapi kenapa hari ini berbeda sekali, kenapa dengan mudah nya Kris menampar JoonMyeon yang selalu ia jaga._

_" jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku lagi, Kim!" desis Kris menatap tajam ke dalam mata JoonMyeon, semuanya hening, semuanya kebingungan melihat adegan ini._

_" kau kenapa, Kris? Apa salahku?" tanya JoonMyeon, berusaha menutupi kejadian kemarin._

_" aku kenapa? Aku membencimu , Kim! . dan kau bilang apa barusan? Apa salahku? Apa kau kira aku tak tahu bahwa kau kemarin berciuman panas dengan Kim HimChan itu, huh?! Dasar , kau seperti semangka saja, Kim! Terlihat sangat hijau dari luar, tapi dalam nya berwarna merah dan memiliki biji yang menyusahkan, kau tahu kim? Kau tak pantas ada di sini, harusnya dari awal kau memang tidak usah ada disini"_

_Sakit_

_Sebenarnya hati JoonMyeon sakit mendengar ucapan Kris, tapi bukankah ia harus siap dengan semua yang akan terjadi setelah rencananya kemarin._

_" i-itu-"_

_" itu apa?"_

_" jadi kau sudah mengetahuinya, Wu?"_

_" huh?!" Kris mengernyitkan keningnya._

_" jadi kau sudah mengetahui semuanya, semua yang kulakukan dengan HimChan saat aku tak berada di sampingmu, Wu?"_

_Plakkk_

_Dan tamparan kedua pun mendarat di pipi putih JoonMyeon yang memerah._

_" KAU! KAU ENYAHLAH DARI HADAPANKU, BITCH! JANGAN KAU TAMPAKKAN WAJAH SOK POLOSMU ITU DI HADAPANKU LAGI, PERGILAH YANG JAUH DARIKU ! AKU TAK INGIN MELIHAT WAJAHMU LAGI"_

_Dan Joonmyeon hanya bisa pergi dari hadapan JoonMyeon saat itu juga, dapat ia lihat Jessica yang menampakkan senyuman memuakkan nya dengan jempol tangannya yang terangkat, seakan berkata 'kau hebat, Kim JoonMyeon'._

_Hancurlah sudah hati JoonMyeon, ia harus melepas cintanya, ia harus mendapatkan tamparan yang keras dari orang yang ia cintai, apalagi setelah ini?_

_._

_._

_._

_" sshh, pelan-pelan HimChan" desis JoonMyeon yang meringis sakit saat HimChan mengobati bibirnya yang sedikit sobek akibat tamparan Kris yang bisa di bilang cukup keras dan menyakitkan itu._

_" aku sudah memprediksi bahwa ia akan marah besar, tapi acara tampar menampar ini jauh dari prediksiku " ujar HimChan "bagaimanaoun juga kau adalah orang yang ia cintai "_

_" sekarang ia membenciku, tentu saja ia tak akan segan memukulku, lagipula, pasti aku sudah terlihat sangat jelek di hadapan kris" lirih JoonMyeon._

_" kau harus bersabar Joon~ie, tinggal 3 bulan lagi, dan kita akan keluar dari sekolah ini" ujar HimChan " sepertinya aku harus membeli minuman dingin agar bisa mengkompres memar mu dan juga sekalian untuk kau minum, jadi, kau tunggu disini, ok?"_

_" ya, aku akan menunggu disini" jawab JoonMyeon yang merebahkan dirinya di kasur UKS, ia memilih untuk membolos hari ini dari pada terus ada di kelas dengan resiko dibunuh Kris._

_Cklek_

_" cepat sekali kau, Him- Jessica" ujar terkejut JoonMyeon saat melihat siapa yang datang, rupanya Sulung Jung yang datang._

_" kau hebat, Kim! Apa yang kau lakukan sehingga membuat Kris yang selalu mengagungkanmu itu malah berbalik menghinamu, huh?!" tanya Jessica yang mendudukan dirinya di kursi samping kasur UKS._

_" kau tak perlu bertanya, bukankah tadi kau sudah mendengarnya dari Kris" jawab JoonMyeon._

_" ya, dan itu keren Kim! Kau yang terhebat, baiklah, sesuai perjanjian, aku tak akan mengganggu hidup mu dengan keluarga kecilmu itu lagi, kau bisa menghirup udara bebas mulai saat ini" ujar Jessica ." baiklah, aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu, jadi, selamat, kau berhasil membuat Kris membencimu dan menyelamatkan hidupmu beserta keluarga kecilmu" Jessica pun berlalu dari hadapan JoonMyeon._

_Joonmyeon hanya menghela nafas nya, kebahagiaannya sudah ia lepas, bisa apa ia sekarang?_

_Tapi, tanpa mereka berdua ketahui, ada yang mendengar percakapan antara Jessica dan JoonMyeon tadi._

_" jadi, JoonMyeon melakukan hal bodoh itu hanya karena ancaman Jessica, ini tidak benar"_

Tbc

Dan chapter ini isinya flashback doing

Ehhmm

Sebenarnya Mars agak ngga rela nulis Jessica itu cantik, tapi masa Mars nulis Jessica nya tampan, itukan aneh, dan Mars juga tahu, ff mars makin gaje ka?

Yaudah lah

Mars lagi stress nih

Wanna give me RnR?


End file.
